Kingdom Hell
by DesolateBeauty
Summary: Maleficent has discovered a way to open Kingdom Hearts permanently. Introducing The Death Klan
1. Four years later

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and share ownership of the Death Klan with Jessy G**_

It had been four long years since Kingdom Hearts had last been opened and Maleficent had been feverishly searching for another way to reopen it ever since. She had begun to think it was impossible, but then, she finally found an answer. It seemed that the Seven Princesses of Heart and feeding hearts to it was the only keeping Kingdom Hearts open long enough for the Keyblade Master to shut it. She needed to find away to keep it open permanently.

She had found a very old book that mentioned a world ruled by beings that wielded the powers of the elements. The beings, when arranged in the right order, could either open or close Kingdom Hearts permanently. The book showed two different diagrams; one with light in the middle and the other with death in the middle. However, the book didn't say which one would close it and which one open it. More research was required to figure that part out.

Another thing Maleficent was unsure of was where the world was located, however she did know the world she searched for was called Freddie Mercury. She knew the beings were powerful and that they had a large populace to defend them. The evil fairy had to come up with a plan, one in which she would need allies

"_No, not allies, __**minions**__!"_ She thought to herself _"Someone to bow to my every whim and desire. Someone to do everything I tell them, exactly as I tell them."_ Now, she knew the heartless would be quite useful, however, she would need others. And she knew the perfect pawns to use. The plan was foolproof, and she would prove to be the victor this time around and Sora would finally be defeated!


	2. The adventure begins

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the Death Klan which is owned by both me and JessyG**_

He was running up a seemingly endless, winding staircase. It was so dark he could hardly see in front of him and when he finally reached the top of the staircase, he found nothing but a wall. A glint of gold caught his eye and when he focused on the small shimmer he found it was a doorknob.

_"It's so dark in here I couldn't tell it was a door,"_ he thought to himself. He reached out and turned the doorknob and opened the door, of what he formerly thought was a wall, to reveal an equally dark room. Stepping inside the dark room, he continued his cautious stride. After a brief moment, he then noticed the lights coming from the center of the room, he continued walking towards it. As he approached it he saw the light was actually _several_ lights and they were coming from nine pods.

Eight pods were set up in a square shape with another pod in the middle of them. He couldn't tell what was inside the pods, he could only see they were each emanating different colors of light. He walked to the pod on his direct right, and inspected it. Inside of the glowing blue pod was what appeared to be a person made of water. Or perhaps it was just water in the shape of a person? Which was correct, he wasn't sure. But he abruptly decided to check the other pods. The one to the left of the water-person pod, which was also glowing blue, turned out to be another person; this one was made of ice.

_"Well that explains the blue lights, but what are they?"_ He queried silently, "_And what are they doing here? I have no idea what is going on." _He began to inspect the other pods by moving to the left of the ice-person pod. The next one held a person made of metal and the one next to that had another person made of metal...or maybe it was iron? He couldn't be sure because he didn't really know the difference between the two, but they did look _slightly_ different.

He moved on to the left again and found a person made of fire and a person made of shadows in the two pods there. Moving to the last two pods of the square, he found a person made of what appeared to be earth in the second to last pod and a person made of air in the final one.

_"This is all very odd! What is going on?"_ He thought as he turned around to find the pod in the middle. Inside the last pod was a person made of light. _"Ok...something really freaky is going on here!"_ He stared around the room wildly. That was when he noticed it...how could he have overlooked it?

Standing a mere three feet behind the fire and shadow pods was the door to Kingdom Hearts.

"No!" He heard himself gasp aloud, "Please! Please don't let it open!" He started running towards the door, but with every step he took, it moved farther and farther away. He heard screams, but he found them impossible to identify or where they were coming from.

Sora bolted awake, drenched in sweat as though he'd actually be running. "What a weird dream," he said, running a hand through his hair. He glanced at the clock on his bedside table that read 11:00 am and fell out of bed. He hurried around the room, searching for clean clothes. When at last he found some, he rushed to put them on and ended up putting his head through an armhole. After struggling with the shirt for a few minutes before finally getting it on properly, he ran out of the house and down the road all the way to his boat. He pushed the boat into the water with a loud grunt, jumped into it and started rowing. As he was rowing, he began contemplating how some things hadn't and other things had changed in the past four years.

He was still his silly and undisciplined self while Riku was still serious and somber, yet that hadn't caused a rift between them. In fact, it seemed to have brought them closer as friends. However, Sora and Kairi had dated for a while and things hadn't gone well at all. So, after one particularly nasty fight, they decided to be just friends. Things seemed to going quite well since that decision.

"Sora!" Riku's voice snapped Sora away from his thoughts and back to reality, "You're late again!" Sora looked up and noticed he was almost to the island where he was meeting Riku and Kairi. Standing on the pier, with his arms crossed over his chest, was Riku.

"Sorry! I overslept...again!" Sora called back, picking up rowing speed.

Riku shook his head and laughed, "That's ok. We haven't been waiting too long; we took our time getting here. We figured you would be late." He replied, Sora laughed and he jumped out of his boat and dragged it the rest of the way to the pier, where he tied it up.

Joining Riku on the pier, he noticed Kairi wasn't there, "Where is Kairi?" He asked.

"She went ahead to the tree," Riku informed. "I decided to wait for you here. I figured you wouldn't be much longer." When they reached the place where Kairi was waiting for them, they found that she wasn't alone. Standing beside her, as if they completely belonged there, were Yuffie, Cloud, Aerith, Tifa, Leon and...

"Axel!" Sora exclaimed and ran to give his friend a hug "I thought you were dead!"

Axel blushed slightly and squirmed his way out of the hug "I thought I was too. One minute, I'm telling you 'goodbye' and the next, I'm walking around in Merlin's house!" He shrugged, "No one knows how I got there or how I survived but I'm definitely alive."

"So what are you guys doing here?" Riku asked as he came in behind Sora, "I have a feeling that you aren't here just for a visit."

"Maleficent is trying to open the door to Kingdom Hearts...permanently." Leon explained, looking at Riku.

"How is she going to do that?" asked Kairi, Yuffie turned towards her.

"We'll have to explain on the way," she answered. "We have to get going now, you _are_ coming right Sora?"

"Yeah, but is there enough room on the gummi ship for Riku and Kairi? We work together these days, and no one gets left behind to wait on the others." Sora replied sternly while Riku and Kairi nodded their heads in agreement.

"We were hoping you would say that." Axel grinned.


	3. The Death Klan

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except The Death Klan which I share with Jessy G**

Once aboard the gummi ship Leon explained Merlin's information to Sora, Kairi, and Riku. He knew Maleficent had found an ancient book informing her of how to open Kingdom Hearts and of a planet with beings which controlled the elements that could, if placed in the proper order, open it...permanently.

"How are we supposed to stop her?" Riku asked.

"We're on our way to Freddie Mercury, the world of the beings." Leon informed. "They call themselves 'The Death Klan.' I'm trying to get us there before Maleficent does and explain things to them."

Before anyone could ask another question, Yuffie, who was driving the gummi ship, suddenly said "Hey, we've made it!" Everyone turned to stare at the planet, Freddie Mercury. Which was oddly shaped…like a giant turtle.

"Coooollll," Sora expressed gleefully. Everyone laughed as Yuffie initiated the landing sequence of the gummi ship. When they descended from the ship and looked around, the first thing to catch their attention was the massive, black castle in front of them.

"Nice job Yuffie," Leon patted her on the shoulder as he congratulated her "You landed us in just the right Kingdom!"

Leon began to head towards the town at the foot of the Palace of Versailles themed castle, with everyone following behind him. As they walked, they noticed the inhabitants that were going about their business in the town. All of them, no matter who you glanced at, had black hair and crimson-colored eyes, dressed in 17th century clothing. On top of their clothing they were adorned with billowing, black, hooded-capes and carried scythes.

"Wow," Sora whispered, "this place is freaky! I wonder who lives here."

No one answered as they continued toward the castle. Once they were directly outside the palace gates, they realized that instead of solid walls of dark stone, the dwelling was completely made of shadows. Sora glanced at Riku, to see how he was taking all of this, but he seemed completely unphased by the whole circumstance. Leon stepped forward and spoke with one of the guards, all dressed in black uniforms, the one to his left nodded and guided them to the throne room. The entire room was filled with dark-colored, colossal clocks and hourglasses. Lounging lazily on the throne at the far wall of the room was a young girl with long, black hair and coal-colored eyes, wearing a Marie Antoinette styled gown.

When she stood up to greet them, they observed that she was very short, about 4'11. Her dress and Tiara, both seemed to be made of light, were contradictory to everything else in the entire fortress.

"Hi! My name is Death! Who are you?" the girl spoke quickly, her words almost ran together. Leon blinked, taking a moment to comprehend her words, before introducing everyone. Death listened quietly as he explained the situation.

She didn't speak until he was completely finished, "We must have a meeting! Um, okay. You, with the cool red hair, go retrieve Fire," she ordered, pointing at Axel.

"My name is-"

"Girl with the really long hair, go get Aqua!" Death continued, ignoring Axel completely

"I am-" Tifa tried to say; only to have the same disregarded treatment as her companion.

"Boy with the silver hair, I demand you acquire Frost." The short girl was so unrelenting that Riku didn't even _try_ to correct her; he knew it would do no good. "Girl with the masculine hairstyle, go find Windy." Death brandished her hand toward to Yuffie.

"I am the great-" even Yuffie's escalated voice couldn't faze the girl.

"You two chicks wearing pink, go get Sunny and Rocc." Death said coolly, Aerith and Kairi glanced at each other and then stared at Death again, looking confused. "You two tough guys can fetch Mett and Fe," Death continued. Leon and Cloud just stood there, arms crossed. "And Keyblade Boy can stay with me in case the witch-lady shows up!" Death finished with a small giggle.

"Uh, my name is..." Sora started to correct Death, who was cut off immediately, by a guard.

"Hey!" he barked "You shut your jew mouth when my Lady is talking to you!" Death giggled again and gave a small leap; Sora shut his mouth.

"Okay, now in order to make sure my friends know you're telling the truth, you are each going to take a Death Doll with you! Just put it on your shoulder and they will immediately know!" Death said smiling, flashing her pearly whites.

"How do we know where to find these people?" Kairi asked.

"Oh!" Death clapped her hands twice, "Guards! Bring in eight Death Dolls and the map!" She commanded. It took longer for everyone to receive their dolls (which all looked exactly like Death herself) and figure out where they were going than it did for the guards to bring in the dolls and the incredibly large map.

Axel had lucked out, he had the shortest distance to walk. He knew the moment he had left Death's Kingdom and entered Fire's. The people in Fire's Kingdom were all completely different from the townsfolk of Death's village. These people all had fiery, orange hair and shockingly purple eyes. Even their clothes were different; instead of the seventeenth century attire they all wore medieval garments. Axel noticed that neither the people in Fire or Death's Kingdom seemed to be bothered at all by strangers. None of looked twice at him as he made his way to Fire's castle. He began to wonder if perhaps Death knew why he hadn't died. He made a mental note to ask the beautiful girl later.

"_Beautiful?_ Where did that come from?" he asked himself. But he quickly brushed the thought aside, he didn't have time to think about this, for he had spotted a lake of fire. In the middle of the lake was a dark purple, medieval castle, Fire's home. He walked across the bride leading to the castle doors. He was slightly surprised he came across no guards.

Once inside the castle, he found it seemingly deserted, even taking the time to walk around and open just about every door but found no one. He finally found the doors to what he speculated was the throne room and walked inside. It was very dark and the light from the hallway was the only light in the entire room. So Axel could easily note when the door suddenly slammed shut behind him, he quickly whirled around in the direction of the door but was shrouded in darkness and couldn't see anything.

Abruptly, a wall of flames encircled the entire room and blocked the exit. The light from the fire was more than enough to inform Axel he had been right about the room being the throne room. It had been so dark before that he'd missed the lone person in the area; she was standing in the middle of the room, and despite looking a little pissed off she had an awe-inspiring beauty about her. She held a slightly defensive stance, twisting a strand of long, curly, brown hair between her moon-colored fingers. Her deep, ruby-red eyes glared boldly at him. Resting atop her russet hair was a tiara made of wild little flames that seemed to dance around her forehead. She took a step forward and, standing at only about 5'3, her medieval, dark purple dress trailed lightly behind her.

"Who are you?" she demanded loudly, taking two more steps toward him, with more light upon her, Axel noticed her dress was the exact same shade as the castle.

"Axel," he replied quickly "Death sent me to find Fire and escort her to Death's castle for an emergency meeting." Axel informed while pointing at the doll on his shoulder. She stared intensely at the doll for a moment before the circle of fire swiftly went out, blanketing the room in pitch black once again. The door behind Axel swung open making him turn in the direction of the door to see the girl standing in the doorway.

"Are you coming?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"You're Fire?" he asked her, he had a feeling he knew the answer to his question already but he asked anyway.

"I am Fire" she replied smiling.

Tifa couldn't help but find Aqua's Kingdom exceedingly interesting, the people, all beautiful and interesting, had bubblegum pink hair and bright, gold eyes. Everyone was dressed in pirate-style attire but would transform into mermaids and mermen the moment the hit water. She would have thought that they would have stared at her as much as she stared at them however, they didn't seem to notice her at all. She was wondering about the fact when she noticed a floating pirate ship.

"I wonder if that's Aqua's castle," she thought to herself. As she approached the ship she saw a latter with a guard at the bottom.

"State your business!" he snapped loudly.

"Death sent me here to find Aqua and bring her back for an emergency meeting." Tifa replied, using the same loud volume as the guard while motioning towards the doll on her shoulder. He nodded and gave her the go-ahead to climb aboard the ship and go to the captain's quarters. Once she was on the pirate ship it wasn't hard to find the captain's quarters and relay the message to the guards outside the door. They opened the double doors and stepped aside allowing Tifa to walk in. Right in front of her was a massive, ornately designed, wooden desk covered in papers. The chair behind the desk was facing the immense window behind the desk. Tifa studied the rest of the elaborately decorated room, looking for any sign that someone else was in the room with her.

When she failed to see anybody she turned her gaze back to the desk in front of her. She was just in time to see the chair behind the desk swivel around, the girl sitting in it smiled up at her. Her spiky, ocean-blue hair was a shade or two lighter than her piercing, deep blue eyes. She stood up, Tifa noted that she was the same height as Death, her pirate-styled outfit made a lovely "whoosh" sound as she moved, but it was nothing compared to the ocean-against-the-shore resonance her water-tiara made.

"Hello," the girl greeted, her smile widened "I am Aqua, what can I do ya' for?"

"My name is Tifa, I was sent here by Death to retrieve you for an emergency meeting." Tifa informed, she flicked the doll with her finger, the doll wrinkled its nose and frowned, making Tifa gasp. Aqua laughed lightly while staring at the frowning and then back to Tifa.

"Well then, let's go!" she replied and walked around the desk.

Riku had to walk to the southwestern area of the world in order to get to Frost's Kingdom. Once there, he was glad Death hasn't sent Sora to this Kingdom. The people all had blank, white eyes, icy-blue hair and seemed to be made of ice itself. He knew that Sora would have wanted to find out if the people really where made of ice, and would have made a nuisance of himself. While they people didn't seem to mind Riku, he had a feeling they would feel differently about Sora. Yes, the spiky-brunette was Riku's best friend but sometimes he was just a little childish. It was no wonder Sora and Kairi didn't work out. The problem was Kairi wanted a guy that was more serious than Sora, but less serious than Riku. Not that Riku was interested in Kairi, she just wasn't his type. He was mulling all of this as he was walking up the snowy mountain, on his way to Frost's castle at the top. He was pleased when he finally reached it, he was absolutely freezing his ass off. The castle was made entirely of ice, a breathtaking, giant ice sculpture. Two guards stood outside the castle and Riku walked up to them, informed them of Death's orders, and showed them the doll, cupping it in one hand.

One of the guards gave him directions to the throne room and opened the door for him. Thankfully, it was surprisingly warm in the castle, despite its features. The guard was very good at giving directions so Riku found the throne room in no time. He opened the highly wrought, ice door to the throne room and nearly bumped into the girl standing directly behind the door.

"Hello," she welcomed, "let me guess...Death sent you…Emergency meeting?" Riku stared at the incredibly gorgeous girl, she was about five-foot-nothing and was dressed like a punk. She even had piercings, _lots_ of them. Both of her eyebrows, both sides of her lips, her septum, and the bridge of her nose. Those were the ones that he could see…there was no telling how many more she had under her clothes. She coked her head to the side curiously as he surveyed her, the long, thick strand of silver hair that fell down to her chin and usually covered one eye moved to the side with the action, revealing icy-blue eyes

"Uh, yes. How did you know?" Riku asked, physically shaking himself out of his stupor.

"You aren't from here and you are carrying around a Death Doll, so obviously _something_ must be going on." She replied simply.

"Oh, well, I'm Riku you must be Frost." he introduced himself.

"Yes, I am," she nodded, "now why don't we get the hell outta here." She glided out the door, brushing past him, allowing him to see the rest of her platinum-blonde, boy-styled haircut. He blinked.

Yuffie was glad she was picked to go get Windy, because one of the guards that had brought out the map told her Windy's castle was in the clouds. It seemed that Windy's people lived on both the ground _and_ in the clouds. Yuffie had first seen them in the sky as she walked, and for a moment she wasn't even sure she _had_ seen them. But her doubts were eliminated when she reached the small town on the ground. The people of both the sky and the ground wore Victorian styled clothing and had stormy-grey hair and sky-blue eyes. Nobody seemed to detect her presence or seem to care if they did notice.

Finally, Yuffie found the staircase made of fluffy, white clouds that led to the castle made of the same substance. She would have thought that the clouds wouldn't have been very solid, but she was delightfully wrong. As it turned out, the clouds were like being on a trampoline. With every step she took across the clouds she would bounce lightly, but jumping across the surface made her bounce even higher.

Yuffie, being a great ninja, knew all sorts of flips and proceeded to flip up the stairs. She was giggling when she reached the top step and saw the castle. Standing guard outside the castle where not two of the people that Yuffie had seen but two birds. She wasn't sure if the birds understood her but she showed them the doll. Both birds simultaneously looked at the door, Yuffie took that as permission to walk in. The throne room was right behind the entrance.

Windy was sitting on her throne at the far end of the wall, talking to a barn owl. Her gray eyes glistened brightly with joy as she continued her conversation with the hooting owl. At one moment she gave a bell-sounding laugh and nodded her head, her shoulder length, sky blue hair moved with her. Yuffie noticed there were moving clouds in the girl's hair, like looking up into the sky. Her clothes were wispy and colorful and wrapping around her head was a tiara made of white wind. Just by looking at her Yuffie could tell that Windy wasn't very tall maybe 5'0 at the most. "Well that is exactly what _I_ told him!" Windy exclaimed, moving her hands emphatically, "Dora is way better then the Wiggles!"

The barn owl hooted in agreement.

"Agreement?" Yuffie thought, "How do I know it was agreeing with her? I better get her and get out of here before I go insane." Windy had been so engrossed in her conversation with the owl that she hadn't noticed Yuffie walk in.

"Um excuse me? Windy?" Yuffie said as politely as she could. Windy and the owl both turned their heads to stare at her.

"Yeeeesssssssss?" Windy said with a slight tone of aggravation that her conversation had been interrupted.

"Death sent me...There is an emergency meeting!" Yuffie replied gesturing towards the doll on her shoulder.

"Well why didn't you tell me? Now we're going to be late and I abhore being late." Windy said, raising from her seat and walking towards Yuffie.

Yuffie, bewildered, tried to respond but all that came out of her mouth was "I...Uh....Ummm...I…"

"Oh well, I guess the only way to get there on time now is to fly." Windy sighed.

"Fly!?!?" Yuffie asked in alarm.

Windy, using very big arm gestures as if she was announcing something important, replied "Yes, flllyyy!!!!"

Kairi loved Rocc's Kingdoms people's appearance. They were all tan like the color of desert sand, with emerald green eyes and dirt brown hair. Everything in the Kingdom was green and brown; it was like walking through a forest. Actually, since Rocc's castle was a giant tree, it made sense that the whole Kingdom itself was one huge forest. After a few minutes of walking through the beautiful forest she came upon a clearing with the tallest tree she had ever seen in the center of it. Sitting at the foot of the colossal tree were three men and two fairies. The guys on the left and right looked like everyone else in the Kingdom and the fairies looked like common, everyday (if there were such a thing) fairies. The guy in the middle, however, was absolutely fascinating and different from those around him. His amazingly emerald eyes were bright underneath his half-closed lids, his long, forest-green dreadlocks hung all around him. His hippie-themed clothes were well suited as was his crown made of earth.

As Kairi approached the five of them she realized his hair wasn't actually hair…it was made of vines. She could also tell that, even though he was sitting down, he was extremely tall. At least six foot…maybe six-foot-one; he was almost tree-like with his earthiness.

"Oh, my God! You are so funny!" one of the fairies laughed hysterically at the guy in the middle.

"But I didn't _say_ anything!" the middle guy said with a crooked grin, looking confused.

"Ha ha! There you go again!" the second fairy giggled.

"Uh...okay. Yeah, I guess I am pretty funny." The middle guy said smiling broadly, his shoulders shaking slightly as he chuckled. The fairies collapsed into fits of laughter and Kairi decided it was time to say something.

"Excuse me? I am looking for Rocc." she declared.

"Oh _she's_ funny, too!" the first fairy chortled, pointing a thin finger at Kairi.

"I'm Rocc, what's up dude? Er, _chick_?" the middle guy, Rocc, said while eyeing the fairies who were still laughing.

"Death sent me to get you for an emergency meeting." Kairi informed, she showed Rocc the doll. The fairies continued to laugh shrilly and the other two guys burst into laughter as well.

"Oh, well let's go!" Rocc clapped his hands together and stood up letting Kairi know she had been right about his height.

"You're ready to go right now?" Kairi asked skeptically.

"Uh, yeah, let's…let's just chill here for a minute." Rocc patted the air, as if there were an invisible table. The fairies' laughter grew louder.

Leon was staring up at Mett's castle, which was made of a mixture of metal and iron with clock gears and towers made of metal. The two guards standing outside the castle doors had dark grey hair and rust colored eyes, with clothes the color of tin. Leon decided that, since this castle was made of both metal and iron, Mett's brother must be Fe.

"State your business!" one of the guards demanded.

"Death sent me to retrieve Mett for an emergency meeting." Leon said motioning towards the doll on his shoulder. The guard that spoke to Leon led him into the castle and to throne room. As soon as they walked in Mett stood up from a giant, clock gear that was his throne. He was about 5'9, with dim, silver eyes and waist-length, spiky, hair a few darker shades of silver than his eyes. Except for the thick, metal crown, he was dressed as though he was in a rock band.

"What do you want?" Mett asked, hostility dripping from his every word.

Leon was about to teach the punk to watch the way he talked to people when the guard spoke, "Queen Death sent this man to retrieve you for an emergency meeting, Your Highness!" As soon as the sentence was uttered, Mett smiled and quickly ran to stand just in front of Leon.

"I _knew it_! They're finally paying attention!" Mett growled excitedly, "That jackass has overstepped his boundaries for the last time!" Leon stared him confusedly and was about to tell him he had no idea as to what Mett was talking about but Mett dragged him out of the castle and continued to rant and rave.

Cloud was standing outside of a castle identical to the one that Leon was at at that very moment, not that Cloud was aware of the similarities between the two dwellings. Nor was he aware of the fact the guards were exact opposites of the guards at Mett's castle. The guards at Fe's castle had rust colored hair and dark grey eyes, with clothes the color of tin. Cloud informed the guards of his mission and showed them the doll. One of them led him to the throne room. When Cloud walked into the room he noticed that it was empty. The guard was staring around the room and almost looked as though he was trying to brace himself for something.

"BOOO!!!!!!" Cloud wasn't exactly sure how it had happened, but one minute he and the guard were alone in the room and the next minute there is a guy standing directly in front of the sentinel. The guy was about 5'5, with deep, silver eyes and long silver, spiky hair. He was dressed like he was in a rock band, but he was wearing a crown made of iron. The guard had jumped two feet in the air when the man appeared; Cloud had managed not to show his surprise.

The man, who Cloud could only assume was Fe, was laughing hysterically at the guard. "I really got you that time, Rob!" Fe sniggered as he rolled on the ground, "And you said I couldn't do it again!"

"Yes sir you did." Rob said through his teeth, as though shamed he had been frightened, "But there are more important matters to discuss. This gentleman," he motioned toward Cloud, "was sent by Queen Death to escort you back to her castle for an emergency meeting of The Death Klan." Fe sobered up quickly and stood up and looked at Cloud for the first time.

"I know what this meeting is about! Mett has been bitching about me 'overstepping my boundaries' since forever. But really, _he's_ the one that's on my side of the line! I wonder who he got to approve of this meeting. Must have been _Rocc!_ Get him around those fairies and he'll agree to _anything_. Oh well, I'll win, anyway! I always do." Fe rambled, rolling his eyes.

Cloud just stared at Fe, finding it way too entertaining to correct the other man. "My brother thinks he's always right!" Fe continued, rolling his eyes again as he led the way out of the castle. "Wanna know a secret about him? He still wets the bed!" Fe roared with laughter and Cloud just chuckled as he followed along.

Aerith had never seen anything as beautiful in her entire life as the people in Sunny's Kingdom were. They were angels, literally. With perfect, blue eyes and curly, golden, blonde hair. She wondered if this was exactly what heaven looked like. If it was, she decided she wouldn't mind being there. When she saw Sunny's castle, oh, she nearly cried! The castle was made completely of feathers…like angels' wings. It was simple and plain yet breathtakingly beautiful at the same time. She could hardly explain why she was there to the guard she was so moved by how beautiful everything was.

Luckily, the little doll came in handy. All she had to do was point at it and the guard knew what she was there for. He led her down the hall to the throne room. By the time they got there she was already in tears because of how lovely everything was. Her crying stopped abruptly when she saw Sunny; he wasn't anything like what she had anticipated. He was the exact opposite, actually. He was about 5'11, with white eyes and long, golden blonde hair that fell to his waist in a tight braid. The crown resting on top f his golden locks was made of shadows, and his attire could only be described as that of a scream-heavy-metal-rock band, with snake bite piercings on his pouty lips.

Aerith was in shock. She was expecting Sunny to be this beautiful angel and instead he was some punk! She didn't know what to say or do. After a moment of shock, she realized both the guard and Sunny were staring her, her jaw hanging open. She quickly shut her mouth and tried to say something but all she could do was stutter.

Sunny rolled his eyes and spoke to her as if she was a child, "Are you ready to go?" Aerith managed to nod and Sunny groaned. Aerith watch him in disappointment and awe as he walked toward her. When he was right in front of her Aerith stopped breathing. She was so busy staring open mouthed at him that she didn't notice anything until it was too late.

Sunny slapped Aerith back into reality, _literally_.

"_Ow_! I thought you were supposed to be all sweet and nice!" Aerith complained, holding her now red cheek. Sunny burst out laughing unkindly and just walked out the door. Aerith looked around the room and finally decided it was best to follow him.

Back at Death's castle, Sora was staring at all the people in the room. Fire, Aqua, Frost, Windy, and Rock had already arrived with Axel, Tifa, Riku, Yuffie, and Kairi. They were waiting on Mett, Fe and Sunny to show up with Leon, Cloud, and Aerith. While everyone was gone Sora and Death had moved from the throne room to the meeting room. There was a large table in the shape of a star, Death took her place at the top point. Frost sat on her left, just in-between the two points. Sitting at the point next to Frost was Windy and on the left bottom point sat Rocc. On Death's right sat Fire, in the same position as Frost, and Aqua at the point directly across from Windy.

Sora and his friends were standing against the wall behind where Death sat waiting on the rest to arrive. They were all exchanging stories of their journeys to the other Kingdoms.

"Wait! There were guards for every Kingdom you guys went to?"Axel inquired.

"Yeah, weren't there some where you went?" Kairi asked.

Axel shook his head 'no.' which caught the attention of Death. "Fire!" she shook her finger disapprovingly at her friend, "you _know_ its proper protocol to have guards stationed all around your castle."

"Oh they were all on a cookie break." Fire said non-chalantly.

Axel's jaw dropped as the other members were muttering things like: "Oh, that makes sense."; "Yummy, cookies!";"Oh, yes, yes, of course." and "Oh, yes. The mandatory cookie break."

"What?!?!" Axel yelled, "_A cookie break_?"

The Death Klan nodded their heads and stared at him as though to say "duh." Before Axel could reply, Sunny entered with Aerith trailing behind him, holding her cheek.

"What the hell took you so damn long?" Frost hissed.

"This girl couldn't get her wits together so I had to wait on her slow ass." Sunny jerked his thumb at Aerith as he sat down at the bottom right point of the star.

Death frowned at Aerith, "What's the matter with you?"

"Isn't he supposed to be nice sweet and angelic?" Aerith asked, finally removing her hand from her cheek and looking at The Death Klan. They all busted out laughing, save for Sunny who just seemed annoyed with the question as if he had heard it multiple times.

When they finally stopped laughing Aqua asked, "Who told you that?"

Frost just shook her head at Aerith, Death collapsed in another fit of laughter, and Windy smiled at Aerith as if she was stupid.

Fire looked at Sora and his friends, "Is she always this stupid?" she asked.

"Yeah, dude. That's just straight up stupid, dude!" Rocc chimed in, his comment made everyone except Aerith laugh until Mett and Fe rolled into the room, fighting. Aerith moved to the back wall with her friends and Leon and Cloud ran in the room after Mett and Fe.

The brothers were punching and kicking and rolling around on the floor. Fire and Death looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Death grabbed her scythe and both girls walked over to the two guys. Death ordered them to stop fighting and when they didn't she motioned to Fire, who yanked Mett off of Fe by the collar of his shirt. Death proceeded to beat Fe upside the head with the side of her scythe.

"Ow, stop! Please, stop! I won't fight anymore I promise!" he yelled in pain, clutching his head. His twin brother Mett, on the other hand, was struggling against Fire and almost punched her in the face. Her long brown hair turned into flames and she whipped him around, grabbed him by the throat and threw him up against the wall. He was about three feet off the ground and he had finally stopped struggling.

"Look, _both_ of you have an equal share of the Kingdom!" Fire yelled looking between the two brothers.

"Yeah, so shut up!" Death commanded, hitting Fe upside the head one last time for good measure. Fire released Mett, letting him fall to the ground and walked back to her seat with Death, who skipped the whole way. Mett sniffled and took his seat between Windy and Rock; Fe took his between Aqua and Sunny. Leon and Cloud had moved to the back of the room as soon as Death and Fire had risen from their seats. Once everyone was seated Death explained the situation to the other members of The Death Klan, Mett and Fe were somewhat outraged that the meeting hadn't been about their feud.

When she was done retelling the story she said, "I think it is obvious that we should leave our world and go into hiding in order to protect our people."

"I think we all agree with that, but where will we hide?" Windy asked.

Sora stepped forward, "I think I know of a place."


	4. Sunny

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts I do however share ownership of The Death Klan with Jessy G**_

"Pete! Get your fat ass in here!" Maleficent, who was absolutely infuriated to say the very least, shouted. Pete came sliding into the room panting and nearly collided with the desk where Maleficent had put the book she was currently reading. "You idiot!" she screeched at him.

He stared up at her like a dog that had just been kicked, "Sorry Maleficent!" he sobbed.

"Ugh, four years and he is _still_ a blundering idiot!" she thought to herself as she rolled her eyes. "Where is The Death Klan? I told you to go to Freddie Mercury and bring them back here! I gave you one simple task and you can't even do that!" She narrowed her eyes at the idiot in front of her.

"They weren't there...Sora and his friends got there first." Pete replied while physically preparing himself for the backlash of his statement.

Maleficent mentally slapped herself, "I should have known!" she chided herself. "Find out where they went! Why are you just standing there? Fool!!!!" she snapped at Pete. He quickly stumbled out of the room, almost knocking over numerous things. Maleficent turned back to her book and thought to herself, "Why am I always surrounded by incompetent fools?"

Sunny surveyed the hovel that everyone was now crammed into. "Great idea kid...suffocate us before the witch finds us. That'll solve the whole problem." he thought to himself as he snorted.

"Umm Death?" Sunny turned to witness the red head guy ask the dark deity a question. "Do you know why I didn't die?"

_"Now what was that dude's name again?"_ He silently asked himself, he was having a difficult time remembering everyone's name so he had taken it upon himself to re-christen everyone.

Merlin was 'Old Man', Cid was 'Hillbilly Joe', Sora was 'Key Boy', Riku was 'Mister Serious', Kairi was 'Smiley Bitch', Cloud was 'Spiky', Leon was 'Scar Dude', Aerith was 'Ditzy Bitch', Yuffie was 'Spazzy Bitch', Tifa was 'Tough Bitch' and Axel was 'Ginger'.

Sunny smirked at Ginger, who was awaiting Death's answer. "Oh, yeah, I asked Sunny to bring you back to life!" Death answered simply, as though it was the most natural thing in the world.

Ginger looked taken aback for a brief moment before he smiled and replied, "Thanks, but why?" Sunny couldn't help himself, he really couldn't, and he had tried but had found it impossible not to walk over to them.

"Because when she saw you die she just _had_ to save your life. She took one look at you and fell-OUCH!" Sunny cried out as Death kicked him in the shin.

"Oops! My foot must have slipped! Silly me!" Death giggled sweetly with a hint of malice twinkling in her eye. "Anyway," she turned back to Ginger. "What my dear friend is _trying_ to say is when I saw you I just _knew_ you were going to help save the worlds from some terrible evil one day. Isn't that right, _Sunny_?" Her voice turned dark at the last sentence. Sunny shook his head and opened his mouth to tell Ginger the truth, being a defiant mannered person, however a book connected with his face whilst another hit him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

"Damn it!" Sunny swore inwardly as he doubled over in pain. He recovered as soon as the snickers from across the room reached his ears, he glanced up to see Frost standing with her right hand on her hip and waving at him with the left. Fire was standing next to her, covering her mouth in an attempt to hold her laughter. She was successful for a few moments but once she caught sight of Sunny's expression she burst into fits of giggles.

Everyone's attention turned to the three people. Sunny's face went red with rage and he started to make his way over to Fire and Frost, picking the books up along the way.

He felt the tension in the room as he walked towards to the two girls. Sunny handed the books to Frost acidly, "Which one of you hit me in the face and which one of you hit me in the gut?" He asked in a frighteningly calm voice.

To any _normal_ person his voice would have shaken them into wetting themselves, however it only caused Fire to burst into even more uncontrollable laughter. This, to Sunny, was the only answer he needed. "You hit me in the face then?" he asked incredulously.

She stopped laughing and looked him the eye, as serious as ever, and replied, "Yes I hit you in the face and Frost hit you in the gut. What are you going to do about it angel boy?" Sunny looked at both girls, who stood staring defiantly at him, and then did something unexpected--he laughed.

"I didn't know either one of you could aim let alone throw a solid object!" Sunny choked out between laughs, easing the tension in the room. Death winked at Frost and Fire, who winked back but no one else seemed to have noticed. As everyone went back to talking amongst themselves Sunny went back to people watching. Ginger was talking to Fire, Frost and Death; Fe and Mett were talking to Spazzy Bitch and Smiley Bitch; Mister Serious, Key Boy, Hillbilly Joe, Scar Dude and Old Man were having a very serious looking conversation; Rocc had managed to capture and keep the attention of both Aqua and Windy. Which only left three more people in the crammed house.

_"Where did they run off to?"_ Sunny asked himself as he continued to stare around the room. Then he saw a flash of pink over in the far corner of the area. There, standing in that corner, was Ditzy Bitch and she appeared to be holding Spiky hostage. It was hard to tell if Spiky was actually enjoying the conversation but it was quite obvious that Ditzy Bitch was pretty happy about it. _"Ok so where is the tough bitch?"_ he asked himself as he scanned the room another time. When his eyes reached the front door he spotted her slipping outside unnoticed.

"Well, well I wonder what she is up to..." Sunny smirked to himself and pushed off the wall he was leaning against to follow her. He made his way to the front door without catching the attention of anyone and silently slipped outside into the blinding sunlight to look around for the girl he had followed. She was sitting on the steps in front of the small house with her head buried in her hands, sobbing. She hadn't heard him come outside, so he could have easily walked right back in the house away from the crying girl like any sane person would do. Instead he found himself walking over to the stairs and sitting down next to her.

_"What the hell am I doing?"_ He thought to himself with an inward groan,_ "Get up you idiot! Get up and get back in the house before she sees you! Shit too late!"_ She had lifted her head to see who had joined her and he knew then there was no backing out. Her long hair blew in a whirlwind around her face as the wind picked up. Her eyes were red and watery from all the crying and her cute little nose was red as well and tears were streaming down her slightly rosy cheeks. Sunny couldn't help but find even her saddened face more beautiful than even the happiest person in all the worlds. Sunny couldn't even imagine how breathtakingly beautiful her smile must have been, but he couldn't quite explain why seeing her tears broke his heart.

"So come here often?" he asked her lamely, hoping to get a smile or a laugh out of her.

She laughed lightly but she didn't stop crying, "I don't normally cry so I guess I don't really come here often at all."

He smiled at her warmly, "Well, I suppose if you don't usually cry then it wouldn't hurt to cry this once now would it?" She seemed to consider it for a moment before agreeing with him. He draped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, "So, you want to talk about it?" he inquired. She was quiet for so long he was afraid she wasn't going to answer him.

"I am scared I am going to die without ever being loved. I mean, we're going to end up in some epic battle to save the worlds and what if I die? Dying without ever having been loved is one of the worst things I can imagine. What if I don't die in this battle and grow up to be old and alone while everyone else has someone? I want to be loved, really and truly loved. I don't know…maybe I don't deserve love?" she cried even harder when she finished speaking. Sunny sat in stunned silence during her rant and barely recovered to tell her how wrong she was.

He removed his arm from her shoulders and gently grabbed her chin; he turned her face upwards and wiped her tears as he cupped her face in his hands. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and one of the strongest as well. I am willing to bet my life that you're just as strong, intelligent and beautiful on the inside as you are on the outside. If you don't deserve love, then nobody does. And any guy would be lucky to have you. Hell, I'm already half in love with you and I barely know you." Tifa smiled slightly at him and blushed.

_"Tifa? Is that her name? How come I remember it now?" _Sunny thought to himself as he leaned in and kissed her. It was a short and chaste kiss and her lips where salty from crying but Sunny felt as if time stood still when their lips met. When he back from the kiss with a smile he let go of her face and grabbed her hands. He stood up and pulling her up along with him. "Come on let's get back inside before they think we got kidnapped."

Tifa laughed at his statement and nodded her head. He stole a glance at her face as they were walking back to the door and he saw she had a huge smile on her face and she had stopped crying. "I was right! You are breathtaking when you smile." he told her, making her blush again. The next two weeks Sunny tried to spend as much time with Tifa as possible.

It wasn't hard, seeing as how they were finishing up the reconstruction of Radiant Gardens. So every day the Death Klan would help with the reconstruction and Sunny would volunteer to help Tifa with whatever project she had that day. Tifa was, in short, amazing, even more amazing than he had originally thought. _"Spiky is an idiot!"_ he thought to himself. Apparently he wasn't interested in Tifa-which completely blew Sunny's mind. He was already falling for her and he had only known her for two weeks, Spiky had known her since they were kids. Yet he only thought of her as a sister. The man was mentally retarded and that was the only explanation that Sunny had for Spiky's poor decision.

Sunny was thinking all of this as he and Tifa walked to the town square to get supplies for the day's project. Sunny had fallen behind while thinking about Spiky's poor judgment and Tifa stopped when she noticed how far behind he was. The moment she turned around, Sunny stopped where he was as well and admired her beauty. She smiled a big goofy smile and he watched wordlessly as she ran back to his side--smile still on her face.

"Come on silly!" she giggled as she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the square. He smiled back at her as they continued to walk hand in hand until they heard screams coming from the square. Without so much as glancing at the one another, they both released the other's hand and bolted towards the square.

They were met with a heartless attacking the town. In the middle of the square, laughing like a maniac was an odd looking fat man. "Who the hell is that" Sunny asked Tifa.

"That would be Pete, Maleficent's henchman, we told you about him remember?" Tifa replied through clenched teeth.

"_That's_ Pete? You have got to be kidding me!" Sunny exclaimed. Tifa, however, had already run off to help some defenseless people being attacked. Sunny turned to his left and was about to help another set of defenseless people when he felt something hit his head. His vision became blurry and he tried to turn around to see what or who had hit him but he couldn't move and then…everything went black


	5. Fe

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except The Death Klan which I share with Jessy G**_

When the fighting broke out in the town Fe had been right in the middle of it all. He and Mett had been helping rebuild the item shop. Little black creatures, that Fe was informed later were the heartless that everyone had been talking about, starting forming out of the ground. People all over town started screaming and running into buildings, locking themselves in. Mett and Fe watched the chaos around them without moving from where they had been standing beforehand.

"What in the hell is going on?" Mett growled. Fe just shrugged his shoulders in response to his twin's question as he surveyed the scene before them. Just then Yuffie and Leon ran into the area by the item shop. Leon started slashing at the creatures with his gunblade. Yuffie was kicking and tossing throwing stars that came seamlessly out of nowhere. Fe and Mett looked at each other and shrugged.

Soon they had abandoned what they had been doing in order to help the others fight, Mett's hair turned into metal and began to grow longer. Mett broke off pieces of his now metal hair and began throwing them at the creatures. He was killing them fast but as soon as a one died two more popped up in its place. Mett was soon surrounded and had to resort to using pieces of his hair like a dagger.

Fe on the other hand had transformed his skin into iron. He smashed the creatures nearest him into the ground with his fists. Once he had taken care of them he started slinging them into buildings as he made his way to where his twin was surrounded. He and Mett fought back to back until every creature was dead.

Luckily the fighting did not last long and once the little suckers were dead their bodies disappeared which meant no clean up. Leon however split them all up to assess the damage to the town and to see if any more of them were lurking around. Fe found Tifa not far from the town square and she did not even notice Fe as he walked towards her. She looked very disturbed and appeared to be searching for something.

"Lose something Tifa?" Fe asked causing her to jump. "Oh Fe! It's you!" she sighed in relief but her face immediately whet back to being disturbed.

"When the heartless attacked I was walking to the square with Sunny. Pete was there and I got distracted with trying to fight my way through heartless to get to him! When all the Fighting was over I realized Sunny was gone! What if something happened to him?" Tifa looked like she was near tears.

"Don't worry I am sure Sunny is around here somewhere. He loves a good fight and can more than handle himself in one…trust me." Fe smiled at her reassuringly. However Fe was not as confident he had let Tifa believe. In the past few weeks Sunny had never left Tifa's side. Fe knew that Sunny was in love with her even if he had not said so out loud.

There was no way that Sunny would have left Tifa during a fight. He knew that Tifa was one of the best fighters any of them had ever seen but that would not have mattered to Sunny. He loved her and therefore would try to protect her despite knowing she could handle herself. That was just how Sunny was.

Tifa and Fe met up with the others and explained about Sunny's sudden disappearance. Soon everyone had spilt up to look for him but he was nowhere to be found. They met back up at Merlin's house and discussed yet again what to do about the current situation.

"Maleficent has him, which means that she knows where the rest of you are! We have to move…now!" Leon insisted. "Where would you suggest exactly?" Cloud countered. Leon glared at Cloud who met him with a glare of his own. "Ok! Ok! Cut it out you two!" Fire commanded.

"Yea! This is about us and it will be our choice what to do next!" Death seconded. Leon and Cloud tore their eyes from one another to look at The Death Klan.

"All in favor of staying here and waiting to get picked off?" Death asked. Fe glanced around and saw none of them raise a hand. "All in favor of getting out there, finding Sunny and kicking heartless ass?" Fire asked. Fe lifted his hand in the air before Fire had stopped speaking. He did not have to look to know that every other member of their Klan had their hand raised.

"Well then looks like we move! Hopefully we can find Sunny!" Death announced as if they had not just witnessed our vote. "At the very least we should spilt up if we are going to be traversing through space from random world to random world." Cloud said sounding irritated. "He has a point!" Aqua agreed and Cloud's eyes widened in surprise.

"Ok I will take Wendy, Mett and Frost with me. Fire you take Fe, Rocc and Aqua with you." Death decided after a moment of thinking things over. Leon and Cid worked on getting another Gummi ship up and running while everyone else got ready to leave.

Fe went to check on Tifa before getting his things together. He was not sure if she should be going with them but he knew better than to say that to her. However when he got to Tifa's room Yuffie was already there.

"I would prefer if you stayed here but I know you and I know that you won't. So instead I came to tell you that if you need anything I am here." Yuffie said to Tifa. Tifa noticed Fe standing in the doorway and just nodded to Yuffie.

Yuffie looked over her shoulder to see what Tifa had looked at. Once she saw that it was Fe she just glided out of the room without saying another word. Fe took a deep breath as he walked into the room.

"He is alive. Maleficent needs him alive to carry out her plans and knowing him he is putting up one hell of a fight "

As he spoke Tifa did not say a word but he watched as he shoulders sagged in relief. Almost as if a great weight had been removed from them. Fe, feeling like he was on a roll, continued, "You know if he breaks free he is going to find a way back here, back to you. Maybe you should stay…just in case he does break free."

Tifa turned from her packing to look at him, her face expressionless. Without any warning she stopped what she was doing and walked passed him and out of the room. "Well so much for being on a roll" Fe said to the empty room as he threw up his hands irritated with himself.

"Thanks for trying to help her feel better. I have never seen her so upset before, not even over Cloud." Yuffie's voice came from the doorway behind him. By the time he turned around however she was gone. She was really good at the ninja stuff…he would have to keep an eye on her.

Fe rambled his way back down the stairs to get his stuff together. Once he was ready he met everyone at the gummi ships. Fe smirked when he noticed that Axel would be going with Death's group. He shot her a knowing look and waved goodbye as she glared at him. Fe however was too busy checking out who would be going with his group.

He noticed that Yuffie was boarding the same gummi ship that he was about to get on. He suppressed a smile and looked around for Tifa but could not find her anywhere. Just then Tifa came running out of Merlin's house and headed straight for him. Fe braced himself for her anger but instead she smiled at him.

"You were right! If Sunny does break free from Maleficent he will find a way back here. I am going to stay here just in case he does come back. Thank you so much!" she beamed up and him and hugged him tightly. As she ran off to say bye to the others Fe noticed that Yuffie was beaming at him and he liked it very much.

"Brother just staring at a girl will get you nowhere" Mett said from behind him.

"Ah so you have gotten somewhere with Kairi?" Fe smirked.

He did not have to turn around to seen the expression on his brother's face nor did he need his brother to answer. The silence that greeted his question was the only answer he needed.

"Maybe you could work on that during you adventures. Try not to get snatched like Sunny or killed. Who would have to argue with then?"

Without so much as a glance at his twin he walked off and entered the gummi ship. Fe was once again struck with how pleased he was that Yuffie would be riding in the gummi ship with him. It would give him a chance to keep an eye on her and her ninja skills.

Which of course was the only reason he was happy about the situation. He was only interested in her skills as a ninja. The fact that she was the sexiest girl he had ever met definitely had nothing to do with it. Well maybe if he kept telling himself that he would believe it. This was going to be a very interesting trip he thought to himself as he took a seat.

Once everyone was seated onboard the gummi ship they took off with Riku piloting the ship. From where Fe sat he could not see Yuffie because there was one seat between them in which Cloud sat. Fe was disappointed that he would not be able to stare at her the whole ride but Cloud proved to be quite an entertaining substitute. He stared openly at Aqua who sat across from him when he thought no one was looking. Anytime Aqua would shift he would avert his eyes.

It was all Fe could do to keep from laughing. He turned his head to look at Fire who sat at the very back and in the middle. He sent her a questioning look and jerked his head towards the man in front of him. She gave him a small smile and nodded her head. So he was not the only one to notice Cloud`s interest in Aqua.

Fire inclined her head towards the front of the gummi ship and Fe looked in the direction that she indicated. He noticed that Yuffie had turned around to stare at him. Caught in the act she blushed and quickly turned around. Fe smirked and turned his head back to look at Fire who gave him a knowing look and winked. So Fire had been noticing quite a lot of things.

"Riku what world is that?" Aerith`s voice called out from the front.

Fe whipped his head around to see the world in front of them. The top of the sphere was definitely entirely land. The bottom half however was all water.

"Dude...what the hell?" Rocc`s voice came from the right of Fe.

"Only one way to find out" Fire announced from her seat.

Riku turned around and looked at her, "You want to land? Without knowing anything about it?"

Fire frowned at him, "How else do you expect to find out anything about it? Is this not what the plan was? Land us...now"

Riku frowned but he turned around and headed the ship towards the world. Fe was unsure of what exactly happened next. All he knew was that they ended up in the ocean and they had all been turned into mermaids.

Fe glanced down at his own fin to see that it was silver and that he was shirtless. He looked around to see what everyone else looked like. Aerith caught his attention first because not only was her fin pink but so were the seashells that served as a top.

"Oh Riku your fin matches your eyes!" She gushed.

Riku ignored the comment and looked at Fire, "Still think this was a good idea?"

"Yes I do." Fire replied in a matter of fact tone. She folded her arms against her purple seashell top and her red fin flapped in annoyance. "Whoa...dude..." Rocc said as he examined his green fin, ignoring the argument happening before him.

Cloud had a black fin and was staring at Aqua yet again. Aqua who turned into a mermaid pretty regularly did not seem to be phased by this turn of events. She had her deep blue fin instead of legs and was wearing an orange seashell top.

Fe had chosen to wait to look at Yuffie until last...just in case. She was already flipping around in the water with yellow fin and green top. She was stunning just like he knew she would be and he looked away before anyone caught him staring.

"Melody!" He heard someone call but he did not see anyone. The person`s voice continued to get louder. Everyone tensed as the voice got closer and closer. Fe could feel the other members of The Death Klan preparing for a fight. They weren't the only ones either...Riku, Cloud and Yuffie were moving into a fighting stance with Aerith hiding behind them. She was preparing to heal anyone that needed the help.

A mermaid with bright red hair, a green fin and a purple top came into to view. "Melody! Melody!" She called out as she got closer. She stopped when she saw them.

"Oh hello...have you seen a little girl with black hair and green eyes? Her name is Melody."

They all shook their heads no and she frowned in disappointment.

"Thank you anyway. I am Ariel, King Triton`s daughter. I don't recognize any of you." Ariel said looking suspicious.

Aerith introduced everyone to Ariel while smiling brightly. Ariel`s face lit up with recognition when Aerith introduced Riku.

"Riku? Are you friends with Sora?" Riku looked at her in shock "How did you know?"

"He was here many years ago and he was looking for you. Did he ever find you?" She asked.

He nodded in response and she smiled but not for long. "Hopefully I will find Melody" she said sadly.

"Who is Melody?" Aqua asked gently.

"My daughter, she ran away and there is this awful sea witch after her." Ariel informed them.

"Would you be opposed to help?" Fire inquired.

Riku gaped at her as though she had grown another head. He obviously did not know that Fire had a soft spot for kids. "Really? Oh thank you! I have to meet daddy at the palace to see if anyone has found her yet." Ariel explained.

They decided that they would follow Ariel to meet her dad and see if Melody had been found. If she had not they would split up and help find her. They finally arrived at the giant under sea palace and met Ariel's father King Triton.

He too knew Sora and was interested in meeting Riku, who seemed to be at a loss at what to do over the attention he was receiving. They found out that no one had found Melody yet. Making Ariel sad yet again.

"Ah, don't worry, Ariel. We'll find her." Triton said as he led them all into his throne room. Ariel's face went white with shock as she called out, "Daddy! The trident!"

Fe did not know exactly what they were talking about but it did not sound good. He could only infer that the trident was a very powerful weapon. Obviously its disappearance was a very bad omen.

"Nobody can remove the trident from the stand except you, sire. You or one of your descendants." Said the crab that had been introduced to them as being called Sebastian. If Triton had not removed it and Ariel had not then that only left…

"Melody!" Triton and Ariel cried out in unison. "Who I was supposed to be watching. Go ahead, crack me open. Make a crab cake out of me, sire." Sebastian cried dramatically.

"But how could she have gotten here?" Aqua wondered out loud ignoring Sebastian. "Morgana. If she gets her hands on my trident...Double the search parties!" Triton replied as he turned to a sea horse, "I want every creature in the ocean on patrol!"

"Let's split up and help look! Aqua and Cloud you two are together!" Fire barked out with a glint in her eye. Fe saw Cloud blush before he could turn away and he tried hard not to laugh. He knew that Fire had put them together for a reason. "Aerith you go with Riku and Rocc you come with me. Fe and Yuffie you guys are the fastest so you two are together." Fire finished giving him a knowing smile.

Why that sneaky bitch he thought to himself with a smile. He wished he could get her back and find a way to pair her up with Riku whom she obviously disliked. However all thoughts of revenge vanished as Ariel gave them all their assignments. Everyone broke off into their groups and went their separate ways. They agreed to meet back at the palace within an hour if they had not found her.

Finally Fe and Yuffie were all alone and though he was supposed to be searching for the missing girl the girl swimming next to him was all he could think about. She began to invade his thoughts and soon he was daydreaming about kissing her. He just knew she would be a great kisser.

He was so caught up in his day dream that he had not noticed that he was staring. He was however made aware of it as soon as she started snapping her fingers in his face. He reluctantly snapped out of his day dream and back to reality.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked between giggles. He loved her giggle it was soft and sweet unlike Aerith's which was high pitched and airy. "You" he replied without even thinking about what he was saying. She looked surprised at first but then she smiled at him and his insides melted. He never could have predicted what came next.

She leaned forward with a sly smile and pressed her lips to his. The moment her lips touched his it sent an electric shock through his body and he did not want it to stop. He encircled his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. He felt her smile against his lips as she threw her arms around his neck.

He began to kissing her back and the electric shocks intensified as did the kiss. He wanted to spend the rest of his life doing nothing but kissing her. However there was a little girl that needed to be found and they both were going to need air eventually. Much too soon for his liking she pulled away from the kissing to take a breath.

He was glad when she did not let go of him and merely rested her forehead against his. He looked into her eyes and saw that they were shining with delight. He vowed then that he would always do whatever he could to make her so intensely happy so that her eyes would always shine that way.

"As much as I would love to continue kissing you we have to find Melody" she sighed. They pulled back from one another but he grabbed her hand. She smiled at him and he felt himself smile back. They spent the next hour searching for Melody, getting to know each other and sneaking more electrifying kisses.

They were about to return to the palace swimming hand in hand when the others swam up to them in a frenzy. Fe knew that Fire had noticed them holding hands but when she spoke she did not mention anything about the two of them.

"Ariel found her at Morgana's lair. She is waiting for back up. I told Triton we would handle this and bring back his daughter and granddaughter." Fire explained. "Let's go then!" Fe exclaimed and Yuffie nodded her head in agreement. They swam and swam and the closer they got to their destination the colder the water got.

Fe checked on Fire to make sure she was holding up okay. He knew she did not do well with cold at all being a fire elemental. She seemed to be doing fine but he saw Rocc glance at her with worry etched all over his normally carefree face. Fire must have felt them looking at her because she turned and caught them staring. She smiled at Fe and then looked at Rocc.

"Do not worry so much, cousin dear, I can handle a little cold" Rocc relaxed as he heard the laugh in her voice. Riku once again looked shocked as he glanced between the two. It was Cloud that spoke however, "You two are cousins?"

Fire and Rocc both nodded and Cloud shrugged in response. When they arrived at Morgana's lair the fight was already in full force. Ariel was being held captive by Morgana who was wielding the trident. Melody was nowhere in sight but Fe did not have much time to dwell on that though because Morgana had spotted them.

"Oh, please! Is that the best you can do? Is Triton sending kids to fight his battles?" Morgana laughed. "Let her go Morgana! Or we will make you!" Yuffie yelled up at the sea witch. Fe felt his chest swell with pride at Yuffie's bravery. Beautiful, smart and courageous; he could not have asked for a better girl.

"Fools! I have the trident now. And all the creatures of the sea are in my power! I'm the queen of the sea...and you will bow down before me! Watch and see how utterly powerful I can be! The end begins for all of you with fins!" Morgana exclaimed as she used the trident to control them, "That's it! Bow down! Bow down before me!"

Fe felt the power of the trident take over his body. He struggled against it but it was more powerful than he thought. He found himself bowing and noticed everyone around him doing the same. Fe could not see what was going on around him all he could see was the water below him. That was when he noticed a black hole growing larger and larger below him.

Heartless began to emerge from the black hole. Well shit he thought as they swam up towards him. They grabbed him and started dragging him down. He could see out of the corner of his eye Fire, Aqua, and Rocc being pulled down as well. Once he was almost at the black hole something must have happened above the surface because Fe and the others regained control of their bodies.

Fe began to fight against the heartless dragging him towards the hole. He saw Yuffie swimming towards him and he fought harder. He felt the heartless begin to loosen its grip on him. Fe smiled in triumph but it was short lived. Before Fe could get free or Yuffie could get to him he was pulled completely into the black hole.

Before everything went black he saw that Rocc, Aqua and Fire had all gotten free of the heartless. They must not have been as close to the hole as he was he thought absently. Aerith was checking on Aqua and Rocc to makes sure they did not need healing. Cloud was with them above the water fighting heartless. Ariel was next to Aerith and was wielding the trident. Morgana was looking pissed off and a little girl with black hair was falling from the sky. Riku had dived under the water to get Fire out of the way of a heartless attack.

Maybe Fe had been wrong about his dislike for her. Not that any of it mattered not even his own kidnapping. The only thing that mattered to him was the look of pain and the scream that came from Yuffie has she fought to reach him in time. It broke his heart to see her so upset and then the hole closed and all he saw was black.


End file.
